Disclosed herein are a method and apparatus for attempted secure print job release notification from an image production device.
Most current printers and multifunctional devices support a secure print feature. The secure print feature may allow users to protect a confidential document that they may not want others to view or take, by requiring the user to be at the image production device when the print job prints out. In most cases, the user selects this function, and then walks to the device to release the job. However, some users may leave the print job on the device for an extended period of time (e.g., forget about the print job, send it to the wrong printer, etc.).
In conventional devices, the print job will stay resident on the image production device until it is either released or deleted by the authorized user at the image production device user interface or manually deleted by a system administrator. The issue with this implementation is that the user does not control or receive any notification of any attempts to release or delete their secure print job(s) while he or she is not present at the image production device. This issue may pose a security risk depending upon the security policies of the organization.